


Drew McIntyre Meeting His Daughters First Boyfriend

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [159]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, lets be honest drew would claymore him, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Can i get Drew Mcintyre Head canons when he meets the daughters first boyfriend?❜❜-vaeh-bee
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Drew McIntyre Meeting His Daughters First Boyfriend

_Drew is very wary when meeting his daughter's first boyfriend._

_He wants to make sure her boyfriend has the best intentions for his little girl._

_So, he won’t be afraid to fire questions at him._

_Like, “What are your intentions with my daughter?” “Have you ever cheated?” “What do you see in my daughter?”._

_Drew will be intimidating towards his daughter’s boyfriend. Staring at him with an intense gaze._

_His daughter’s boyfriend will be nervous too. Sometimes shuttering on his words._

_Drew will then set rules for her boyfriend to follow._

_Drew will give his daughters boyfriend ‘the talk’ in front of his daughter._

_“If you hurt my daughter, in any way, break her heart, or use her, I will hurt you.” Drew will threaten his daughter’s boyfriend. Giving him a sadistic smile. Making his daughter's boyfriend gulp. While his daughter just huffs._

_Drew will try his best to warm up to his daughter’s boyfriend. Even though he is still wary of him._

_Drew humouring his daughter’s boyfriend when his daughter's boyfriend tries to impress him._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Requests for WWE are open!  
> GOT A DREW MCINTYRE REQUEST OR WWE REQUEST? COMMENT IT DOWN BELOW IN THE COMMENT SECTION.


End file.
